epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 5: Diamond
Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 5: Diamond is the fifteenth installment of Dis Raps For Hire and the fifth episode of Season 2. In this episode, EpicLLOYD insults "Diamond" for picking on DiggyDiggyBros' sister who is afflicted with Rett syndrome. It was released on June 2nd, 2014. Lyrics Yo, everybody's crying, "Dis Raps has retired!" Now this douchebag Diamond's gone and woke a sleeping giant! My target is acquired, and I'm starting up a riot! 'Bout to spit more shrapnel than Saving Private Ryan! Never in my life I heard of something so cold: An asshole taking shots at a seven-year-old! Now I'm hotter than the Devil, and you're never gonna forgive me! You're facing EpicLLOYD, and I'm bringing Hell with me! "Diamond", don't get bitter and pick on dude's sister 'Cause you got named after the discount stripper! Man, that macho tough guy thing's been done, son! You're as macho as my man, Tim Gunn! Be ashamed of yourself; I'll make flames of yourself! Keep your names to yourself, or get your brain bashed to hell! Say vegetable like anything but healthy snacks, They'll have to ask Diamond's teachers to hold me back! 'Cause you got no idea what this girl's gotta do, What she gotta go through just to try and walk to school! You wanna stand there and make jokes? This girl's tougher than you and only seven years old! She got a Rett Syndrome in her X chromosome! Too complex a problem to explain on a microphone! So if you wanna talk Rett, let me give you a Link! Read up, ya dumb fuck, then come tell me what you think! But you should try to pass class a little faster, guy! You should not be able to drive yourself to Junior High! You're sixteen, dumbass! Still in 8th grade? At this rate, you'll be twenty-four before you graduate! So DiggyDiggyBro, if you dig this video, Put your fist in the air and pump it like Arsenio! Go home and bump it with your sis and say I say hello, And put Diamond in the ground like the heroin joke! Trivia *The line, "So if you wanna talk Rett, let me give you a Link," is a reference to the YouTube duo, Rhett & Link, and it is also a play on Rhett's name with Rett syndrome, a disorder that the victim has. **When this line is being said, there is a URL on the screen: www.rettsyndrome.com, which is in the description. *This Dis Rap was released the same day Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe was released. *The final line references the heroin joke from the Behind the Scenes videos for Epic Rap Battles of History and how it died during the Rick Grimes vs Walter White Behind the Scenes, making this the first time the joke was used outside of ERB. *At the start of each Dis Rap, after reading the requester's comment, Lloyd yells angrily. In this episode, he says, "Unbelievable bastards!" *This Dis Rap featured Chris Gorbos and Dante Cimadamore in the beginning as the corporate douches, predating the former's first ERB appearance in Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters by five months. Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 2 Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Dante Cimadamore Category:Chris Gorbos